


One Moment In Time

by Averia



Category: Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had known that the time to leave this life behind would ultimately come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment In Time

**Author's Note:**

> A little homage to **Genevieve Valentine's Catwoman** because I still can't believe it will end end soon.

She had known it would never be like this forever. She had known that the time to leave this life behind would ultimately come. This was not her, even though she had learned to live this life, even though it had started to feel good.

She was a thief. Had always been one and only that one profession was the one that made her happy. The fight, the chase, the pray. She could have it too as the leader of a mafia gang but it would never feel the same, would never _be_ the same.  Thievery did not involve death. This did and she had always had a feud with death. Her nine lives were an obvious feat of that battle. And her protectiveness did not belong into this world. She lived to save herself but also to save all those young stupid women that would not survive on the streets of Gotham otherwise. It was the thing that made her good while being bad. But saving because some people were actually worth the risk had nothing to do with the responsibilities of a leader. She was a cat.  

Eiko did not need her either. She knew that, they both knew it. Now at least and seeing the strong leader of the shattered group standing down there and giving orders only underlined the impression. Selina knew Eiko would succeed with whatever she chose to do now. It would have been better to never get involved. She had made a mistake and after dealing with it, it still felt as if she had not done anything to make it better. Eiko had nearly died because of her. There had been no chance to protect her. She still could not understand why Eiko had been intrigued by Catwoman, why Eiko had held her in high regard. Catwoman was not a symbol. Catwoman was a thief, nothing more, nothing less. Selina would do good to remember that.   

The dark eyes focused on her from all the way down, finding her in the shadows effortlessly and Selina smiled slightly. She waved, turned around and left with a hole in her heart.   


End file.
